


Drabble: Not The Only One

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-05
Updated: 2003-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: Nirvana - Rape Me</p><hr/><p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Nirvana - Rape Me
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

He would never admit what the Ring sang to him. Aragorn knew that they could understand his attraction to Isildur's Bane (such was the weakness of his line), but never why it whispered to him what it did.

Aragorn could hear it now, on this journey. He had heard it first at council. It whispered dark thoughts to him, dark deeds.

Boromir had confessed his desire for it, but Aragorn had not the strength to tell him he wasn't the only one tempted. Aragorn had not the heart to tell Boromir that it was he who the Ring promised him.


End file.
